


carnival night (one shot)

by hgwrite



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgwrite/pseuds/hgwrite
Summary: thomas and newt are on a date at the carnival, and thomas is desperately trying to win a teddy bear for newt.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	carnival night (one shot)

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Thomas exclaimed looking hopelessly at the carnival booth they were at. It was the milk jug game, where the rings have to land on the bottles. “Six fucking tries and I keep losing,” he said with a frustrated tone. Newt, having been at the food stand a few feet over, walked towards him while rolling his eyes. “You know,” Newt started while taking a bite of his cotton candy, “these games are totally rigged. It’s just money down the drain.” 

Thomas turned around to face him rather seriously. “I’ll have you know that I’ve been trying to get that damn teddy bear since I was five,” he said while pointing at it. It was a huge stuffed bear, about 4 feet in height. “Huh. Rather impressive,” Newt responded sarcastically. “Yeah, ok asshole. I haven’t ever had much motivation to win it, but now since we’re together I thought it would be nice to get it for you.”

Newt looked up from the cotton candy, his face soft. Thomas wasn’t usually the romantic type, so he was slightly surprised. “That’s actually quite sweet Tommy,” Newt said. “Cliche, but…..” he trailed off. “You’re so mean,” Thomas said in return, but laughing. 

Above the two boys, the sun began to set. Orange and pink colors filled the sky, and the moon began to show. The man running the booth let out a sigh, looking annoyed. “We’re closing soon, so try and hurry it up,” he said. Thomas wanted to reply with someone really nasty, but he bit his tongue. Closing one eye, he aimed the ring at the bottle and took a deep breath. Another miss.

“Damn it!” he shouted, causing looks from passing people. Newt just gave the concerned carnival guests a nervous smile. Turning back to Thomas he said, “Okay. Let me have a go at this.” Thomas looked at him strangely, knowing Newt wasn’t one for these kinds of things, but he stepped back. Newt handed the frustrated employee a dollar, getting three rings in return. Not caring much to aim, he tossed the ring randomly. 

“Holy shit!” Thomas exclaimed. “How’d you do that?” Newt smiled as he was handed the giant teddy bear. “It’s all in the wrist, Tommy,” he replied. Thomas laughed in response, and turned to start walking to the carnival’s exit. “Well, it’s yours now,” he said to his boyfriend. “No way, you’ve been wanting this since you were little. Take it,” Newt replied as he handed it to Thomas. He smiled ear to ear, and took Newt’s hand in his. 

They walked for a while, the sky now dark. “Where the hell is the exit to this place?” Newt said exasperated. “I feel like I’ve been walking for hours.” Thomas just rolled his eyes and laughed. “It’s over there somewhere,” he replied, gesturing in front of him. “Yeah. I’m driving home by the way,” he stated. “Hell no! You never let me drive,” Thomas responded. The two continued bickering all the way to the car, like people who’d been married for years.


End file.
